The printing industry has long recognized the need to have the ability to incorporate objects (i.e., other than standard signatures) into printed products (e.g., magazines). For example, it is known to attach empty envelopes, cologne samples and dehydrated food into a magazine. Customer demands and increased competition in the printing industry has led to the continued search for new objects that can be incorporated into printed products. Since each product is different in its size, shape and ability to withstand abuse, new products can require novel packaging techniques in order to ensure the product can survive the printing process and subsequent delivery to the consumer.
Due to the relatively recent surge in computer popularity, companies have begun using computer disks to convey information to potential customers. For example, some companies provide potential customers with computer disks that give textual and pictorial information about the company's products. In addition, computer disks can accompany an owners' manual to convey to the consumer information about the use of the product. The ability to store large amounts of information makes CD-ROMs particularly useful in conveying information to consumers for these purposes. However, sending the computer disks by direct mail can be cost prohibitive, thereby limiting the use of computer disks for this purpose. In addition, enclosing a computer disk with a product can require special packaging in order to avoid damage to the disk. A cheaper way of packaging and sending computer disks could significantly increase their use in advertising and for other purposes.
The printing industry has also recognized the need for flexibility in producing different versions of the same book to be mailed to users in the same geographical location, and the value of printing personalized messages (e.g. directed to a specific consumer or group of consumers) on each book. Ink jet printing is commonly used for producing such personalized messages on these types of books. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,116 discloses an apparatus that can print on the full page of signatures. The disclosed printing apparatus removes signatures from a stack and separates the signatures for printing. The signatures are subsequently fed to a collating conveyor where the signatures are gathered to form a book block.